Malakiya Pretty Cure!
Malakiya Pretty Cure! (マラカヤ プリキュア！, Marakaya Purikyua!) is the eighth fanseries created by CureBlanc22. This series has a theme of Royalty, Friendship, Stars, and Middle Eastern. Story Najma Kingdom is in a crisis!! The princess was killed in the last fight between the Royal Najma Pretty Cure and the evil Sheik, Jaffar, which means there is no females left to inherit the crown! Even worse, Jaffar now controls the kingdom and it has been plagued with corruption and barbarism, as whoever opposes him is brutally enslaved or publicly executed. The search is on for someone outside of the royal family lineage who will inherit the crown. Maryam Najma Khouri, a shy, innocent, quiet girl from a remote Bedouin tribe in Arabia, became a vagabond after she lost her family to war and poverty. She was saved by Sharon and Habib from being sold in to slavery or even worse, being executed! She becomes the new princess of Najma and became Cure Royal! Characters Pretty Cure [[Maryam Najma Khouri|'Maryam Najma Khouri']] / Cure Royal Intro: "The royal sultana of Najma, Cure Royal!" Attacks: Najma Barrier, Arabian Dance The new Princess of the Najma Kingdom. She is a gentle and beautiful girl. She loves to sing. She is part of a Bedouin tribe in Arabia what had become poor since Jaffar fought against the Najma Kingdom. Jaffar was killing off the males in the tribe, and sold the females into slavery, and she was almost captured by Jaffar's thugs until Sharon Lavi and Habib rescued her. When Jaffar killed the previous princess, they made Maryam the new princess. She is really clumsy though, and sometimes does stupid things that put her and her Cure teammates in jeopardy, but they still protect her and love her regardless. She transforms into Cure Royal and her theme colors are Purple and White. [[Fatima Awad|'Fatima Awad']] / Cure Crescent Intro: "The symbol of Islam, Cure Crescent!" Attack: Crescent Sandstorm Fatima is a math and science professor in the Royal College of Najma and a devout Sunni Muslim and an Islamic scholar. She is a modest girl who is wealthy, but does not dress like a wealthy person. Her favorite food is falafel. She transforms into Cure Crescent and her theme colors are Green and White. [[Aliyah Shafik|'Aliyah Shafik']] / Cure Ankh Intro: "The symbol of Egypt, Cure Ankh!" Attack: Pharaoh Arrow Aliyah is a Coptic Egyptian girl who is also a professor at the Royal College of Najma, but this time, she teaches History classes. She is a devout Orthodox Christian and goes to church every Sunday and Holidays. She is also good in sports, especially basketball. She is a childhood friend of Fatima. She transforms into Cure Ankh and her theme colors is Black, Gold and White. [[Leila Sadia|'Leila Sadia']] / Cure Fennec Intro: "The fox of North Africa, Cure Fennec!" Attack: Fennec Scratch Leila is a girl from North Africa. She is Tunisian and Algerian and she dreams of being an artist and a pottery maker or a veterinarian. She is very cheerful, but she sometimes tires herself from being energetic to the point where she takes a nap. She transforms into Cure Fennec and her theme colors are Dark Red and Dark Green. [[Marzieh Sultani|'Marzieh Sultani']] / Cure Scimitar Intro: "The sword of the Middle East, Cure Scimitar!" Attack: Ottoman Slash Marzieh is a half-Turkish, half-Iranian girl. She dreams of being a doctor and she is a student at the Royal College of Najma. She has a boyfriend who is a Frenchman. She transforms into Cure Scimitar and her theme color is Red. [[Sharon Lavi|'Sharon Lavi']] / Cure Menorah Intro: The symbol of Hanukkah and Judaism, Cure Menorah!" Attack: Hanukkah Fire Sharon is an Israeli Jewish girl who enjoys reading and poetry. She saved Maryam from being a sex slave. She transforms into Cure Menorah and her theme color is Blue. Allies Osman The fairy mascot of the season. He came from who the Royal Pyramid to search for the Pretty Cure and after failing to protect the original princess, found a new one to inherit the crown. Habib A very handsome boy who helps out the Pretty Cure when they are in danger. His name means "beloved" in Arabic. Misc Mohammed Khan An elderly man who owns an antique shop one block from the Royal College campus. He is originally from Pakistan and he moved to Najma to be an actor, which he was for 40 years before retiring to raise his five daughters and to do his real dream of selling antiques around the world. He is Marzieh's friend and he also babysat her Villains Jaffar The evil Sheikh whose goal is to conquer Najma Kingdom and then the entire world. He killed the previous princess of Najma and has de jure control over the kingdom, though he struggles to defend it against citizens who do not recognize his power. Zalam Tribe The tribe of the darkness, which Jaffar is the leader of. They staged a successful coup on the Najma Kingdom and killed their princess, killed almost off of the males and enslaved females. Najma under the Zalam has been a corrupt, violent kingdom full of inter tribal wars. Jaffar was enraged with Maryam became the new princess so Jaffar sent his loyal servant Jinn to defeat her Items Royal PreAttar A transformation item that resembles an attar. To transform, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure power! Arabian make up!|'(Precure name) power! Arabian make up!']]" Locations Najma Kingdom The fictional Middle Eastern kingdom where the story takes place. It's located somewhere in Arabia. Trivia * It was originally known as Be Royal! Pretty Cure until October 2015. ** Malakaiya (or Malakaiyya, ملكيّة) is an Arabic word meaning "Royal". * Najma is an Arabic word meaning "Star". * An attar is an Arabian perfume. ** This is the 1st time since Heartcatch that the Cures use a perfume like item to transform. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Malakaiya Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Article stubs